


【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生（番外⑥）

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生（番外⑥）

　　洗完澡带着水汽，走到床边把正因为发情难受着人从被子里刨出来，一双白臂顺从的环上孟鹤堂的脖子，头放在自己的肩窝，呼吸喷发的热气打在裸露的脊背上，也催发着孟鹤堂扑倒周九良的欲望。

　　“先生…难受嗯哈”周九良有意无意的撩拨最为致命，把人压回床上，略带粗暴的扯开浴衣，露出一片白皙哦胸膛和两朵起伏着可爱的樱花。

　　心里有着大事的周九良，今儿也不知怎的格外的配合，甚至有些主动，自己颤着手把束缚着的浴衣带子扯开，露出不着寸缕的身体，去拥抱孟鹤堂。

　　孟鹤堂也是没见过这孩子这么主动的一面，这次连内裤都没有穿就这么躺在被子里等自己回来，接着就被周九良的下一个动作惊到了，略高温的手在轻轻的揉搓自己的性器，孟鹤堂感觉自己有点口渴，沙哑着开了口“九良，你今天怎么了，这么热情”

　　周九良也不管这些，依旧固执的用手去挑逗着孟鹤堂正在勃发的性器，自己本身因为发情期也难受的很，而且本身经历过的次数也不少自然体会的到等会是多余欢愉，抬起腰在孟鹤堂的大腿上蹭着自己自己挺立的性器，留下一片水渍，又恳求孟鹤堂的爱抚“先生…我嗯要…”颤抖着的小奶音，勾的孟鹤堂再也把持不住了。

　　把人从自己身上撕下来，丢在床上，顺手拿起刚刚脱下浴衣上的带子把还没回神的人双手一捆压到头上，这下周九良就彻底成了孟鹤堂的盘中餐了。

　　周九良也不挣扎，甚至恶意的用脚去刮蹭孟鹤堂大腿根不，握住乱动的脚，找到脖子后的腺体不带迟疑的咬下去，两人的信息素在周九良身体里疯狂碰撞，让他失了神，软了腰

　　孟鹤堂看着小人儿老实了，微笑着顺着胸口往下吻，路过留下一串串红花，映的周九良整个人都透着诱人。周九良则在这么密集的吻中沉浮，带着难以抑制的喘息，求着孟鹤堂快点，后穴分泌的体液已经晕湿了大片的床单。

　　“乖，这次我要慢慢来”温柔的说着最残酷的话，分开两条修长的腿，在腿根色情的舔舐，留下印记，就是不去碰那个挺立着的小可怜。

　　这次的前戏格外的长，长到周九良的信息素已经浓到发苦了，孟鹤堂才挺身进去，同时逼的周九良直接射了，溅了自己一身，抽泣着让孟鹤堂快点，纯粹的感受着后穴带来的快乐，因为刚刚高潮过，后穴也是紧紧的箍住入侵的人，孟鹤堂感觉有点难动，拍着周九良的屁股让他放松，意识困顿的周九良自然想要舒服，强迫着松了后穴，如此配合让孟鹤堂极为满意，在温暖的甬道里大开大合

　　逼的周九良开口求饶“先生…啊…先生…慢…慢”呻吟都难以说清楚，可是孟鹤堂偏偏不，扣着窄腰撞击着敏感点问“你喊我什么？”

　　这是孟鹤堂的恶趣味，也只有在这种时候周九良才肯开口叫自己老公。

　　“啊…别先生…啊…慢点唔哈”

　　捏住一朵樱花残酷的碾压着，按进乳晕里，又弹起来时已经肿胀不堪了。

　　再也承受不住这过于激烈的性爱，认了输求了饶

　　“老公…啊…慢点…嗯啊”

　　感受着紧紧包裹着自己的甬道，孟鹤堂有点坚持不住了，扯去衣带让身下的人抱紧自己，又向里顶去，到达了生殖腔，“宝宝，一起”又大力的抽插几下，前面开始涨大结了节卡在腔口，开始射精，周九良也颤颤巍巍的射了出来，清晰的感受着体内精液打在内壁上的力量和温度。心里想这次应该能成了吧，便没了意识。


End file.
